Post Mortem Good Bye
by Isil Ancalime
Summary: First person view of Sydney after killing her half brother Roman -- post iScream 3i


**Post Mortem Goodbye**  
_by: Isil Ancalime_  
  
  
  
I felt the car stop as I looked out at the vast array of gravestones lined up as far as the eye could see, and felt my heart began to rise up to meet my throat. _I didnt have to be here to do this..._I felt my brain tell my heart,_ I don't have to.... _  
  
_No Sydney, you do have to_ I felt my heart respond to my brain, _Roman at least deserves one last final good-bye... you owe it to him, and yourself. _  
  
Mark was still with me, So was Gale and Dewey. Dewey the surrogate big brother that he always was gave me his 'worried' look. "Look....Syd......you don't have to do this you know..."  
  
"....No Dewey... I have to." I told him finally after a moment, looking to him then to Gale then to Mark. "I have to do this...."   
  
Mark, who seemed to be the only one willing enough to understand, nodded, and leaning in to kiss my cheek, he said quietly, "We'll wait right here by the car, just call us if you need to all right?" he told me softly.   
  
I nodded, the two red roses in my hand, "Yeah.....I will." I told him. And Taking the deep breath, I made the walk up the pathway, until I stopped at a single empty gravestone devoid of any writing or anything.   
  


_Roman Bridger  
Died: September 24, 1998  
May God have Mercy   
on his Soul_

  
  
  
I stopped just in front of it, my eyes, more than likely dead and emotionless, set aside from a few tears that I felt forming in the corners of my face. "Hey...." I found myself saying a bit non-chalantly, keeping my voice at a pretty steady tone. "It's me...Roman. I did what you wanted me to....I came."  
I thought back to the beginnings of the whole ordeal. When Norman showed Billy the tape the tape that _I_ saw when Roman trapped me in the film room down in the basement of that luxurious hollywood mansion. When I learned a truth about my past about my..._our_ mother's past that I didnt know existed.  
... I had a brother.   
  
"You know it's really hard..." I continued to say, as I knelt down next to his grave, "to forgive you... for the death of everyone...." I let out a half shaky breath, thinking of everyone who suffered, at the pain that Roman had bestowed upon the people of Woodsboro... of Windsor College. Casey Becker and Steven Orth... that Camera man kenneth... Billy and Stu.... Dewey's little sister and my Best friend; Tatum....   
  
And at Windsor College, the deaths of Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans...Casey Cooper, Derek... Halle, Mickey... Mrs Loomis... and my other close best friend.... Randy.   
  
Then there were all the murders throughout the making of Stab 3.... so many deaths...   
  
But in the end, it always seemed to be me the one who made it out alive. As he said it, "_Sydney, the **victim**... Sydney, the **Survivor**...SYDNEY... the ***STAR**_*!" The question was.... was I really all that? Or could I have turned out the same way as Roman... being we were so alike in more ways then I wanted to realize.   
  
"You know I realized something..." I said quietly as I reached my slender hand to touch the top of his gravestone, "I may hate you... for a good portion... I did for the last few months that I've been thinking through this... but now that I think of it..." I looked at the lettering, and said in a calm, even tone, "...I don't hate you as much as I did... because I would have been in your shoes."   
  
"I may not want to admit it.... hell I didnt want to admit it for a while now... but I knew that in that one moment... when I held your hand.... that you honestly, in a way...didnt completely mean to do what you did... somewhere in the back of your mind. Sure, you were a cold, psychotic fucking murderer who couldnt take on the responsibilities for your actions.... but..."   
  
I looked down at the gravestone, and setting the two roses at the foot of it, I then stood up, "As much as I want to hate you.....you're my Brother, and I Cant....because somewhere.... I know we would have been the same...if the roles switched. You're my brother....and I cant hate you because deep within me somewhere.... some part of me loves you."   
  
After a long moment, when I finally felt the rush of admitting the deepest fear that I held within my heart for a while... I stepped back from his grave, after leaving against the bottom of it a plaque that no one would see, with the words:  
  


_Roman Bridger Prescott beloved by a sister_

  
  
I stood back a bit, and with a quiet voice, I said softly, "Now you have somewhere you belong..." and with that, I turned away, and walked down the hill to meet up with the others.  
  
Dewey, Gale and Mark were waiting for me when I got back down to the bottom where they were. They all didnt know what to say at first, until Gale asked the question, "...Are you going to be okay Syd?"   
  
I looked back at the graveyard, "Yeah.....I think I'll finally for good be at peace with myself." I told her with a smile.   
  



End file.
